Forum:Opinions on Monobook
Before I continue, I'd like to point out that this is not an attack on anybody. It may not seem that I am assuming good faith, but on the contrary I am attempting to diffuse any hostile replies that I have anticipated. Now, on to the point of this. I was wondering what people thought of the Monobook skin used on this wiki. I find that for short periods it is aesthetically pleasing but, after prolonged periods in front of the monitor, it can be somewhat harsh on the eyes. Even when using another skin, a lot of the tables and other template classes seem to retain the colour schemes of the Monobook. Anybody in agreement? J Di 12:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :You have anticipated hostile replies, but you're assuming good faith? Good one. :OK, thanks for the laugh :) What we have done here so far has been to instruct visitors how to (not to, but how to) restore the skin that was in use for years before Wikia recently enforced Monaco as the new default skin Wikia-wide, which member wikis cannot over-ride globally. M.A.'s choice would be to keep serving Monobook as our default, but we can't. :With that as a given, why are you even seeing Monobook? You don't appear to have registered before the enforced Monaco default was implemented, so you must have deliberately set Monobook for yourself? Is this right? :Anyway, I'm one person who hates Monaco and cheerfully restored Monobook for myself. Monaco reminded me of the first times I used Windows XP, with it's primary-color-saturated, fat, rounded bubbles everywhere - I thought "Finally! Someone made an operating system for clowns!" :Lastly: Your complaints seem to be mostly about colors rather than about a specific skin. You could look into editing your personal stylesheet to over-ride the styles on M.A.'s tables, templates, etc. Personally, I wouldn't want to see M.A. adopt one of the white stylesheets that so many other Wikis have. If anything, those ones give me more eyestrain then M.A.'s colors do. --TribbleFurSuit 21:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, the sensation of my retinas slowly burning away is so exhilarating that I thought I'd subject myself to it on a regular basis. Fuck heroin, MonoBook is my drug. I've always seen MonoBook when I access the site from a new computer so perhaps I only see it as the default skin because computer technology has become so advanced that every computer I plan to use anticipates my arrival and sets up my fix of holy shit this is the dope before I arrive at its keyboard so as to pre-emptively stop me from bashing recklessly at and molesting it. My little niggles are with both default skin and the style sheets used as, as hinted at in my original reply, tables and the likes are even more difficult for me to read when I change the skin. I apologise in advance if my reply seems at all cocky or condescending (not condescending, but cocky or condescending) but I felt it to be all too appropriate. If you'd like to suggest a good user CSS page I could use that would tame my qualms, please, feel free to suggest away. And thanks for your reply. J Di 23:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :OK, I know we're talking about stylesheet and not skin now. But I think Monaco not Monobook must be what you're seeing. The only reason I'm talking about it at all is because in order for you to set up a personal stylesheet, you are going to have to know which skin you're using. For now we'll call it monobook. Create a page at User:J_Di/monobook.css. Paste into it the contents of MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Then edit away. Or maybe somebody who's using a custom monobook.css of their own on M.A. will offer it to you. I don't have one. --TribbleFurSuit 03:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC)